Story about Sasuke and Sakura
by miania2015
Summary: Hanya cerita lain tentang Sasuke dan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, tampak samar-samar ia melihat ruangan serba putih yang terlihat begitu asing baginya. Kemudian ia merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya saat ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Semakin ia memaksakan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin sakit ia rasakan. Lalu ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Ia melihat seorang wanita mengenakan pakaian putih yang ia yakini seorang dokter. Ah ... jadi ia berada dirumah sakit sekarang.

"Anda sudah sadar Tuan?" Dokter persurai _pink_ sakura itu mulai memeriksa tubuh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya anda jangan bergerak terlebih dahulu Tuan." Lanjutnya ramah. Dokter wanita itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke cairan infuse yang terhubung dengan tangan Sasuke. Setelah itu ia duduk di kursi yang terletak persis disamping ranjang.

"Sejauh ini kami tidak menemukan kerusakan pada otak anda Tuan, jadi tentu anda mengingat bagaimana anda mendapat luka-luka pada tubuh anda. Jika ini adalah kasus kejahatan kami akan segera melaporkan pada polisi desa Tuan. Bisakah anda menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Sasuke mengingatnya dengan begitu jelas bagaimana ia bisa terluka seperti ini. Ya, kemarin, atau mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat ini, ia bertarung hebat dengan Gaara. Pertarungan hidup dan mati untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan sebuah desa, Konoha. Sasuke yakin ia juga telah membunuh Gaara sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri saat itu.

"Bagaimana Tuan?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." Jawab Sasuke dingin meski suaranya masih begitu lemah.

"Tidak perlu menghubungi polisi maksud anda?" merasa tidak ada tanggapan, si dokter wanita melanjutkan, " Baiklah, saya mengerti. Mungkin anda sedang berlatih jutsu yang berbahaya atau semacamnya?"

Sasuke melirik _nametag_ yang wanita itu kenakan di bajunya bertuliskan ' _Sakura Haruno'._ dan beralih menatap mata dokter itu dengan tatapan tajam.

" Ba ... baiklah, maafkan atas kelancangan saya Tuan." Terlihat bahwa Haruno ini, yang tadinya ramah dan terlihat tenang, menjadi gugup setelah menerima tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke. " Sa ... saya Sakura Haruno, yang akan bertanggung jawab selama perawatan anda disini Tuan."

Hening. Sasuke menutup matanya. Mengabaikan Sakura dan mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan Gaara yang masih hidup. Gaara adalah lawan yang seimbang dengannya. Sudah beberapa kali ia bertarung dengannya dengan hasil seri lebih banyak. Bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Namun kali ini memang yang paling serius, mengingat dirinya dan Gaara saat itu mungkin benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Konoha harus menjadi milik mereka, apapun yang terjadi, meski harus membunuh Gaara. Biasanya Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk membunuh seseorang saat bertarung. Hanya cukup membuat lawannya mengeluarkan kata menyerah dari mulutnya atau jika lawannya sudah tak sadarkan diri sudah cukup untuk membuktikan dirinya lebih kuat. Sasuke tidak menyukai lawan yang lemah, itu membosankan menurutnya. Dirinya lebih tertarik dengan lawan yang kuat, Gaara adalah salah satunya. Sekarang Sasuke ragu apakah ia benar-benar telah membunuh lelaki itu.

" ... Tuan? Apakah anda tidur?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab masih dengan menutup matanya.

Ia mendengar dokter disampingnya menghela nafas kesal. "Saya tadi bertanya apakah saya bisa mendapatkan nama anda sehingga kami bisa menghubungi keluarga atau rekan anda di desa?" Wanita ini menutupi kekesalannya dengan nada suara yang dibuat ramah.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke ... ?" Berharap mendapatkan nama belakang pasiennya ini, tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Baiklah, tuan Sasuke. Apakah anda bukan dari desa ini?" hening.

"Tuan ? Anda tidur?" Merasa tidak ada jawaban sakura melanjutkan. "Anda memang memerluakan banyak istirahat untuk pemulihan Tuan Sasuke." Sakura tahu jika pasien dihadapannya ini tidak benar-benar tertidur. "Tapi bagaimanapun kami memerlukan informasi tentang pasien kami. Jika tidak, maka anda akan dilaporkan kepada polisi. Saya akan bertanya lagi di lain kesempatan saat anda sudah bangun." Hening lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan." Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Sasuke membuka matanya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan memberikan nama belakangnya pada orang asing apalagi ia tidak tahu dimana kebereradaannya sekarang. Lagipula Sasuke yakin bahwa Juugo, rekan satu timnya, akan segera menemukannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan keberadaan chakranya. Ia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi. Ya, hanya sebentar lagi. Akan sulit jika harus bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti dokter wanita itu yang sangat menjengkelkan dengan segudang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tentu ia tak akan mau menjawab. Alasannya? Sekali lagi ini adalah tempat asing yang tidak diketahui Sasuke, dan Sasuke adalah orang asing di tempat ini. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah menjadi rumit disini.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia melihat sahabatnya, Ino, telah duduk santai di sofa membaca sebuah buku medis dan mengunyah cemilan dimulutnya. Ia melepas mantel dokternya dan duduk tepat disebelah Ino. Merebut bungkus cemilan ditangannya. Sadar akan kehadiran Sakura, Ino segera menutup bukunya dan menghadap sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sakura mengambil alih buku Ino. Melihat-lihat. "Bukankah buku ini seharusnya kau selesaikan minggu lalu?"

"Kau tahu Sakura aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi belum sempat menyelesaikannya." jawab Ino. "Bagaimana keadaan pasien itu? Sasuke, kudengar dia sudah sadar?" Sakura cukup terkejut bagaimana Ino bisa mengetahui hal itu.

Hanya dirinya sendiri dan Tsunade- _sama_ saja yang tahu keadaan pasien yang ditemukan terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri oleh seorang ANBU yang hendak menjalankan misi keluar desa 3 hari yang lalu itu. Setelah ia memeriksa pasien bernama Sasuke itu ia langsung melaporkannya pada Tsunade. Setelah itu ia memeriksa beberapa pasien yang lain sebelum akhirnya berada disini.

"Aku terkejut bagaimana kau tahu informasi itu Ino. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ayolah Sakura ... Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau berkata bahwa kau terkejut seperti itu." Itu benar. Ino selalu mengejutkannya. Karena Ino mengetahui segalanya. "Aku mendengarnya dari Shizune." Shizune adalah tangan kanan Tsunade.

"Jika begitu kenapa kau masih bertanya, bukankah sudah jelas?" Sakura memasukkan beberapa butir makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi itu benar? Kau berbicara dengan pria itu?" Ino selalu antusias dalam semua hal.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada pria asing itu?" Ino beberapa kali membantu Sakura menangani Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Dia adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah aku temui sepanjang 24 tahunku ini Sakura! Aku yakin kau juga berpendapat sama ..." Ya, Ino benar. Pasien itu memang tampan. Tapi Ino benar-benar sangat berlebihan, itulah Ino. "Beritahu aku jika kau akan memeriksanya lagi Sakura! Biarkan dia melihat wanita cantik ini dan ..."

"Berhenti bermimpi, _P_ _ig!"_ Sakura membungkam mulut Ino dengan segenggam penuh cemilan di tangannya. " Lagipula kau tidak akan menyukai kelakuanya ... kau sudah punya Shikamaru, ingat?"

Ino mengunyah cepat makanan di mulutnya dan menelannya. "Ah jangan sebut nama pria pemalas itu!" Sakura melihat raut wajah Ino yang terlihat kesal setelah ia menyebut nama Shikamaru, kekasih Ino.

"Tadi kau bilang aku tidak akan menyukai kelakuannya ? kenapa Sakura?" Sepertinya Ino memang tak ingin membicarakan tentang Shikamaru-nya. Sakura juga tak ingin membicarakan pasien yang dingin dan sama sekali tidak menghargainya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya nanti. Setelah jam istirahat berakhir, kita akan memeriksanya lagi. Bersabarlah _pig,_ "

"Benarkah?" Mata Ino berbinar senang. "Bagus Sakura! Ini kesempatan yang bagus untukku!" Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura senang. Ino tidak berlebihan, tapi sangat berlebihan. Sakura tahu Ino melakukan ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Dan Sakura tahu Ino sangat mencintai Shikamaru. Sakura jadi teringat lelaki yang sangat dicintainya juga, yang saat ini sedang melakukan misi di luar sana. Tapi ia mendengar dari Tsunade- _sama_ lelaki yang ia rindukan itu akan kembali malam nanti. Ia tak sabar untuk melihatnya ...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jam istirahat selesai, Sakura dan Ino bergegas pergi ke kamar Sasuke. Ino belum pernah sesemangat ini saat akan menghadapi pasien, itu yang berada dalam pikiran Sakura. Sahabatnya itu terus saja mengoceh tak jelas dan meminta Sakura untuk memberinya banyak kesempatan, dan merencanakan banyak hal, agar Sasuke memperhatikannya. Tapi Sakura sangat yakin rencana Ino tidak akan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya, mengingat bagaimana sifat pasien yang pernah ia hadapi itu. Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin berburuk sangka, mungkin saat itu, Sasuke itu, masih dalam kondisi _syok_ dan belum stabil akibat apa yang tengah dialaminya. Karena itu Sakura tidak menceritakkannya pada Ino. Mungkin sekarang pria itu sudah lebih baik dan dapat mereka kendalikan.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sakura membuka pintu. Dan saat itu pula ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya! Ino yang masuk setelahnya juga mengalami hal yang sama, Ino menutup mulutnya terkejut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya berdiri mematung, ia tak mengerti.

Saat ini mereka melihat dua orang, seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan berwarna merah, dan jangan lupakan kacamatanya, dan seorang pria berperawakan besar berambut _orange_ berada di kamar pasiennya. Penyusupkah ?

Tapi ada hal lain yang sama sekali tidak Sakura mengerti. Sasuke, pasien yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kini ia berdiri tegap dan hampir selesai memakai pakaiannya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan ninja medis seperti dirinya memerlukan paling tidak 3 hari untuk memulihkan keadaan pasien dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Sasuke- _sama_ sebaiknya kita segera bergegas pergi." Kata lelaki bersurai _orange_ setelah menyadari ada orang masuk.

"Apakah wanita-wanita jelek ini yang merawatmu selama ini Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya si perempuan berkacamata. Raut wajahnya terlihat tak suka.

"Hn." Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan pakaiannya. "Ayo pergi, Karin, Juugo."

" _Hai!_ " Jawab kedua orang itu secara bersamaan. Mereka pergi dengan cepat melalui jendela kamar.

Sebelum Sasuke menyusul pergi ia menatap Sakura. Dalam sekejap ia telah berada persis di depan Sakura. Mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura, "Maaf dokter, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan informasi apa-apa dariku kali ini." nada berbicaranya sangat dingin meskipun lirih. " Perpisahan."

Setelah mendengar kata perpisahan pasien yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu, Sasuke menghilang. Ya, menghilang seperti angin.

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is coming! Sebagai ganti chapter sebelumnya yang bayak ditemukan _typo dimana-mana_. Langsung saja lanjut ke chapter 2.

Sangat mengharapkan para _readers_ yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan saran, masukan, maupun kritik yang bersifat membangun;-)

 _i don't own Naruto anyway..._

Chapter 2

Sasuke bisa merasakan _chakra_ milik Juugo semakin mendekat. Sekitar lima menit kemudian di ruangan itu telah hadir 2 sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke.

" Kalian sangat lama."

" Maafkan kami, Sasuke- _sama._ " Juugo menundukkan kepalanya dalam sebagai tanda penyesalan.

Sedangkan Karin sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidur Sasuke. Menggulung lengan pakaian panjangnya, mengangkat sedikit kepala Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan Sasuke menggigit lengan yang satunya. " Kau terlihat menyedihkan Sasuke- _kun._ " Wajah Karin terlihat memerah saat Sasuke menghisap _chakra-_ nya melalui gigitan di lengan bawahnya itu.

" Sasuke- _sama_ saat ini kita sedang berada di Konoha." Untuk mempersingkat waktu, Juugo mulai menceritakan kejadian yang sekiranya belum Sasuke ketahui selagi Sasuke sedang dalam proses penyembuhan. " Anda sudah hampir 4 hari berada di desa ini Tuan." Kata Juugo. " Maafkan kami karena seseorang lebih dulu menemukan anda daripada kami 3 hari yang lalu setelah anda bertarung melawan musuh." Lanjutnya.

" Kau harus berterimakasih padaku Sasuke- _kun,_ karena dengan kemampuanku aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan _chakra_ lemah milikmu dan menemukanmu sekarang ini _._ " Karin menambahkan, tersenyum senang. Entah karena merasa bangga terhadap kemampuannya atau karena saat ini ia sedang berada sangat dekat, atau lebih tepatnya saling bersentuhan, dengan Sasuke.

" Sebenarnya kami sudah tahu keberadaan anda selama ini karena Karin bisa merasakan _chakra_ milik Tuan, tapi. . . " Juugo berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan " Konoha telah berada dibawah kekuasaan musuh Tuan."

Mendengar itu Sasuke memperkuat gigitannya pada lengan Karin. Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, wajah Karin semakin memerah.

Itu artinya Sasuke memang gagal membunuh Gaara. Gaara masih hidup dan mulai mengambil alih desa ini sebagai daerah kekuasaan _klan_ miliknya. Tapi Sasuke ingat betul saat itu mereka bertarung dengan seimbang, bahkan bisa ia pastikan Gaara jatuh terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Ia pastikan akan membunuh pria itu di lain kesempatan.

" Selama ini kami mencari celah dimana kami bisa masuk desa dengan aman tanpa diketahui musuh. Karena sejak Konoha berada di tangan musuh, penjagaan di desa ini mulai diperketat Tuan. Setelah melakukan pengawasan beberapa hari, kami baru menemukannya hari ini Tuan, dan langsung menuju tempat keberadaan Tuan." Juugo menambahkan," Shuigetsu sedang berjaga diluar saat ini."

Sasuke selesai melakukan penyembuhannya. Meski luka luarnya belum bisa sembuh sepenuhnya namun tubuhnya sudah dapat ia gerakkan, berkat kekuatan gigitan penyembuh milik Karin. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Ia lalu duduk di tempat tidur." Apa kau membawa bajuku, Juugo."

" Ini Tuan, Silahkan." Juugo mengambil lipatan setelan baju cadangan milik Sasuke di balik jubah besarnya. Juugo selalu menyediakan apa saja yang Sasuke butuhkan.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaian rumah sakitnya. Dan saat itu Karin segera berbalik membelakangi Sasuke." Hei Sasuke- _kun_! Seharusnya kau bilang dulu jika mau melepas pakaianmu!" Tegur Karin meski lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke memperhatikan perban yang membalutnya hampir seluruh tubuhnya dari leher hingga pergelangan kakinnya dan yang melingkar di dahinya. Ini benar-benar luka yang paling banyak ia dapat selama bertarung dengan Gaara. Ia melepas perban didahinya. Dokter wanita itu mengatakan tidak ada kerusakan pada otaknya atau semacamnya, hanya terluka dibagian luar saja. Mendengarnya merupakan hal yang bagus bagi Sasuke. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada ingatannya atau semacamnya, itu pasti akan sangat menyulitkan. Lalu Sasuke mulai mengenakan pakaiannya.

Setelah Sasuke hampir menyelesaikan pakaiannya. Ia mendengar suara pintu kamar rumah sakit ini terbuka, Sasuke melirikkan matanya waspada. Dan itu ternyata adalah seorang dokter wanita yang diketahuinya _._ Setelah mengamati keadaan ruangan dari dekat pintu masuk, dokter itu terlihat terkejut. Membelalakkan mata lebarnya ke arah Sasuke.

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore tadi Sakura baru meninggalkan rumah sakit, biasanya ia tidak pulang sesore ini. Bertambahnya pasien yang harus ia tangani karena beberapa dokter sedang menjalankan misi keluar desa adalah alasannya untuk tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit. Sekarang ini Sakura berada di kantor _Hokage_. Tsunade, pemimpin desa Konoha sekaligus Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha dimana ia bekerja, memintanya untuk datang ke kantor setelah pulang kerja. Ia sedang menunggu Tsunade selesai dengan laporan-laporan yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatanganinya.

. Ia sudah terbiasa berada di tempat ini, ruangan pribadi milik Tsunade _,_ mengingat Tsunade adalah gurunya dan ia sering mempelajari ilmu-ilmu medis di tempat ini, ruangan ini hampir terisi dengan buku-buku medis milik gurunya . Sakura duduk di sofa panjang yang didepannya terdapat buku-buku medis edisi terbaru di atas meja yang mungkin belum sempat Tsunade susun di rak. Ia mengambil satu dan mulai membacanya.

Kira-kira 30 menit berlalu, Tsunade baru selesai dengan laporan-laporannya. Ia duduk di sofa yang berada di sisi lain meja, sehingga bisa duduk berhadapan dengan muridnya itu. Sakura segera menutup bukunya.

" Anda terlihat lelah Tsunade- _sama."_ Kata Sakura setelah memperhatikan gurunya sebentar. Sakura mendengar Tsunade membuang nafas kesal.

" Kau tahu menjadi _Hokage_ tidak mudah Sakura." Tsunade adalah seorang yang selalu mengeluh tentang pekerjaan _Hokage-_ nya. Ia bisa menerima jika seorang _Hokage_ bertugas melindungi desa dari musuh atau orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan desa, namun yang tidak bisa ia terima adalah tugasnya yang juga harus memeriksa laporan-laporan yang bertumpukan setinggi badannya yang menurutnya sangat melelahkan itu.

" Shizune!" Tsunade berteriak memanggil orang kepercayaannya.

" Shizune- _san_ sedang mengurus masalah di rumah sakit saat ini Tsunade- _sama._ " Tadi Pagi Tsunade dan Shizune datang ke rumah sakit bersamaan. Namun Tsunade harus segera kembali ke kantor. Sedangkan Shizune masih berada di rumah sakit sampai sekarang.

" Anak itu akan membayarnya karena telah membiarkanku mengurus laporan-laporan itu sepanjang hari." Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar keluhan gurunya itu.

" Sakura, aku memanggilmu kemari karena ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kusampaikkan padamu. Kau harus tahu sebagai seorang ninja desa ini." Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya sendiri , apakan hal penting yang harus ia tahu itu?

" _Hai_ Tsunade- _sama."_ Sakura siap mendengarkannya.

" Kau telah mengetahui tantang _klan_ Uchiha bukan?" Tanya Tsunade yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepalanya Sakura.

Siapa orang didunia _shinobi_ ini yang tidak mengetahui tentang _klan_ itu. _Klan_ Uchiha dan yang satunya _klan_ Kazekage, adalah _klan_ terkuat dan yang paling berkuasa di dunia _shinobi_. Kedua _klan_ itu terus bertarung untuk memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan. Dan mereka bisa melakukan kebijakan apapun terhadap daerah-daerah dibawah kekuasaannya. Tujuan mereka adalah untuk menguasai dunia ini. Disaat seluruh daerah-daerah yang ada telah mereka kuasai, disaat itu pula mimpi buruk akan terjadi, perang besar antara dua kubu yang tak terelakkan, perang yang akan melibatkan semua yang ada di dunia _shinobi_ ini.

Saat ini , hampir seluruh desa atau daerah yang tidak memiliki _shinobi_ yang cukup kuat hanya bisa pasrah untuk menerima pemerintahan dari salah satu _klan_ yang menang dalam pertarungan. Sedangkan desa yang memiliki _shinobi-shinobi_ yang kuat yang tak ingin berada dalam kekuasaan kedua _klan_ itu akan melakukan perlawanan atau ada pula yang mengambil keuntungan dengan bergabung bersama dengan _klan_.

" Tiga hari yang lalu terjadi pertarungan antara kedua _klan_ didekat desa kita, dan kau tahu apa yang mereka perebutkan kali ini Sakura?" Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk menjawab, Tsunade melanjutkan, " Desa Konoha adalah target mereka. Dan saat ini _klan_ Kazekage berada diatas kekuasaan desa."

Sakura tidak terlalu terkejut dengan berita itu mengingat semua ini sudah diperkirakan oleh Shikamaru, orang kepercayaan _Hokage_ lainnya. Ya, dia pacar Ino yang pemalas tapi menjadi salah satu orang penting desa karena kejeniusannya dalam merancang strategi dan memecahkan serta menyelesaikan masalah. Shikamaru juga merupakan teman Sakura dan Ino di akademi dulu. Dia orang yang sangat sibuk sehingga sering membuat Ino kesal karena sangat sulit bertemu dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Mungkin masalah itu lagi yang membuat Ino tadi siang tak ingin membicarakan tentang Shikamaru. Begitulah yang bisa Sakura simpulkan mengenai masalah percintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Tsunade- _sama,_ tapi bukankah kita terlalu mudah menyerah?" Tanya Sakura. Menjauhkan pikirannya dari Ino dan Shikamaru mengingat ini adalah pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

Tsunade menyamankan posisi tubuhnya disofa sebelum menjawab," Kau benar-benar muridku Sakura, pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuucapkan saat mendengar bahwa kita akan meilih tunduk dibawah kekuasaan _klan_ Kazekage." Sakura terenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Tsunade tentang kemiripan mereka itu.

" Shikamaru." Jika Shikamaru yang mengusulkannya Sakura tidak ragu lagi. Lelaki itu mungkin saat ini telah menyusun seribu strategi kedepannya. " Shikamaru 'berharap' agar Kazekage menang dan kita menerima pemerintahan dari _klan_ Kazekage saja. " Lanjut Tsunade. " Dia bilang lebih baik kita membuat perjanjian dengan _klan_ tersebut, karena _klan_ ini lebih mudah diajak untuk bekerjasama daripada Uchiha." _Klan_ Kazekage memberikan kebijakan kepada daerah kekuasaan mereka untuk menjalankan pemerintahan yang berlaku seperti biasanya. Tapi meskipun begitu mereka harus siap menjalankan misi-misi yang diberikan oleh pemerintahan Kazekage. Berbeda dengan Uchiha yang memilih untuk menjadikan daerah kekuasaanya muthlak milik mereka dan dalam kendali pemerintahan mereka sepenuhnya.

" Jadi Shikamaru tahu jika _klan_ Kazekage yang akan menang?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

" Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya 'berharap' Sakura. Dan itu menjadi kenyataan." Jawab Tsunade dengan menekankan kata 'berharap'.

Tidak, itu bukan hanya sekedar harapan. Sakura dan Tsunade tahu itu. Pasti pria itu telah melakukan atau mengetahui sesuatu. Yah, mereka yakin itu. Mungkin Shikamaru hanya terlalu malas untuk menceritakannya pada siapapun. Apakah Ino pernah berpikir bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang begitu luar biasa disisinya? Ah, lagi-lagi pikiran Sakura tertuju pada Ino.

" Aku mengirim dua orang ANBU untuk mengawasi pertarungan antara seorang Kazekage dan seorang Uchiha saat itu." Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa kedua _klan_ ini memiliki perjanjian, yaitu saat bertarung memperebutkan sebuah daerah kekuasaan, mereka harus bertarung satu lawan satu. Tidak ada yang boleh berada didekat mereka. " Dan seperti yang diharapkan Shikamaru, Kazekage menang. Salah seorang ANBU mengatakan bahwa pada awalnya Kazekage terlihat jatuh terlebih dahulu daripada Uchiha, Namun beberapa detik kemudian Uchiha jatuh tanpa menyadari bahwa Kazekage telah berdiri kembali meskipun keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan seperti halnya dengan Uchiha." Cerita Tsunade panjang lebar.

Dalam cerita Tsunade selanjutnya dijelaskan bahwa kedua ANBU segera mendatangi Kazekage dan mereka diminta untuk melaporkan pada pimpinan desa bahwa saat itu juga dengan suara lemahnya salah seorang Kazekage itu menyatakan bahwa Konoha telah berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Begitulah kira-kira-kira kejadiannya.

" Apakah seseorang dari _klan_ Uchiha itu telah mati Tsunade- _sama._ "

Tsunade menatap tepat di mata Sakura. " Tidak, ia masih hidup. Saat itu Kazekage meminta agar lawannya itu segera diobati. Kazekage mengatakan, tidak akan seru jika Uchiha itu mati dengan senyuman sinisnya. Begitulah yang aku dengar dari pasukan ANBU ku." Sakura sedikit terkejut, apakah ANBU harus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik orang yang sedang diawasinya sampai seperti itu? Bahkan mereka melaporkan mimik wajah Kazekage. ANBU benar-benar luar biasa.

" Seorang ANBU membawa Uchiha itu kerumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu. Dia adalah pasienmu Sakura. Sasuke. . .Uchiha." Terang Tsunade

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terkejut.

 _To be continued_

Thank you so much for reading:D


	3. Chapter 3

Fast update for your Sunday ...

 _I don't own Naruto and the rest characters._

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Dua orang pria melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan santai menyusuri jalanan yang terlihat ramai dengan rutinitas penduduk kota. Kios-kios kecil maupun besar berjajar rapi di sepanjang kanan-kiri jalan. Menampakkan kegiatan penjual dan pembeli yang sibuk dengan aktivitas jual-beli barang dagangan. Anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari dengan riang gembira. Terlihat tawa di wajah mereka yang polos. Suara-suara kesibukan di seluruh kota bergabung menjadi sebuah suara berisik yang tak jelas di dengar telinga, namun begitu menenangkan. Setidaknya bagi kedua pria itu.

Seorang anak perempuan berlarian kecil sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang. Tawa yang nyaring terdengar dari bibirnya yang mungil. Akan tetapi tawanya lenyap saat menyadari ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Ia menabrak seseorang. Anak itu mendongok keatas untuk melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia melihat seorang pria yang memiliki mata yang dingin dan gelap. Raut muka anak itu berubah menjadi ketakutan saat pria itu balas menatapnya. Anak itu mundur selangkah ke belakang. Hanya sebatas itu. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi untuk segera pergi dari hadapan pria ini. Tubuh mengil si gadis kecil terlihat kaku dan ia sedang menahan isak tangisnya supaya tak keluar.

Lalu seorang pria berperawakan lebih besar, yang berada di belakang pria dingin, maju kedepan menghampiri gadis itu. ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata pria itu. Ia mengelus kepala si gadis dengan lembut.

"Kakak itu tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu. Percayalah." Lanjut pria bersurai _orange_ itu. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat gadis dihadapannya ini yang mulai terlihat tenang.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubah besarnya. "Belilah sesuatu yang kau suka dengan ini sebagai permintamaafan kami karena telah menabrak gadis manis sepertimu." Ia memberikan selembar uang untuk gadis itu.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum malu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih _onii-san!_ " kemudian berlari menjauh dan menghampiri teman-temannya. Sangat menyenangkan melihat tawa gadis itu kembali.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk Juugo, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Kau tahu itu." Tanya pria satunya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Anda tidak akan melakukan apapun kepada gadis itu, Sasuke- _sama._ Percayalah." Jawab Juugo seraya kembali berdiri. Ia melihat senyum miring di wajah tuannya itu.

"Jika Anda melakukannya, tentu saya tidak akan membiarkannya, Tuan." Lanjutnya

Sasuke menatap Juugo sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk tak membalas dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Juugo mengikuti di belakangnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan patroli di sekitar kota untuk memastikan keamanannya. Sedangkan dua yang lain, Karin dan Suigetsu, mencari tempat untuk menginap. Mereka memutuskan tinggal di kota ini, Kota Zasshi, untuk beberapa hari. Kota ini masih belum dikuasai oleh Klan Uchiha maupun Klan Kazekage. Dan penduduk disini tidak ada yang seorang _shinobi._ Jadi ini merupakan tempat yang sempurna untuk mereka beristirahat. Apalagi untuk Sasuke. Ia butuh istirahat untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya sepenuhnya, sebelum nantinya berhadapan dengan musuh kembali.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh sampai akhirnya menemukan tempat ini. Setelah berhasil keluar dari Konoha siang tadi dengan selamat, mereka harus melewati hutan yang sangat panjang dan luas. Lalu menempuh perjalanan di desa-desa kecil hingga sampailah mereka di Kota Zasshi ini sekitar pukul enam sore tadi. Mereka sudah berada di tengah kota sekitar satu jam. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berkumpul untuk menuju tempat penginapan yang harusnya telah Karin dan Suigetsu temukan.

Sasuke dan Juugo sampai ditempat yang telah dijanjikan. Dan berdiri Suigetsu sendiri disana dengan raut muka jengkel dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"Cih, kalian lama sekali." Protesnya. "Aku hampir mati berdiri menunggu kalian sejak tadi, tahu tidak!" teriaknya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Juugo yang lebih banyak diam dan berbicara seperlunya saja, Suigetsu ini adalah tipe lelaki yang aktif. Aktif berbicara.

"Si Kacamata menunggu di penginapan." 'Si Kacamata' yang ia maksud tentu saja Karin.

"Ia bilang wanita perlu privasi bla bla bla bla …." Lanjutnya. "Wanita gila itu juga menyuruhku untuk membeli makan malam. Tapi karena aku sudah lelah menunggu kalian, jadi aku tak mau melakukannya. Juugo, kau yang akan pergi."

Sasuke dan juugo hanya menatapnya diam. "Apa? Jangan salahkan aku. Ini juga salah kalian yang terlalu lama!" Protes Suigetsu lagi. 'Bukankah Sasuke dan Juugo tepat waktu?' Jika mereka memiliki karakter seperti Suigetsu, pasti Sasuke maupun Juugo akan membalas demikian. Tapi mereka memilih diam. Yah … selalu seperti ini.

"Ayo pergi Sasuke! Juugo kuserahkan urusan belanja padamu. Penginapannya ada di bagian utara kota ini. Lagipula _chakra_ kita berbeda dari penduduk kota, jadi kau akan menemukan kami dengan mudah. Ingat? Ke arah Utara! Aku serahkan padamu sisanya, Eh Juugo?! Baiklah, Selamat tinggal!" Ucap lelaki berambut putih kebiruan itu panjang lebar seraya melambaikan tangan perpisahan ke arah Juugo.

Setelahnya Suigetsu hilang dan disusul Sasuke kemudian. Tinggal Juugo yang berdiri disana sendiri. Hari panjangnya belum berakhir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 000 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan yang sudah terasa sepi. Ia baru saja pulang dari Kantor _Hokage._ Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan segera tidur. Ada sebuah misi yang diberikan Tsunade padanya dan ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi besok.

Sakura merasakan sejak ia keluar dari kantor, ada orang lain yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Akhir-akhir ini ia mendengar ada seorang penguntit yang meresahkan warga desa. Penguntit itu mengikuti wanita-wanita muda yang berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Sehingga akhir-akhir ini pula ia tidak pernah menemukan wanita di luar rumah setelah pukul Sembilan. Maka dari itu ia biarkan penguntit itu mengikutinya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi orang itu pelajaran.

Berhenti memikirkan penguntit, Sakura mengingat-ingat kembali percakapan panjangnya dengan gurunya beberapa waktu lalu ….

 _Flashback_

" … Seorang ANBU membawa Uchiha itu kerumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu. Dia adalah pasienmu Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha." Terang Tsunade.

Tentu saja Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. Bukan karena kenyataan bahwa pasiennya itu adalah seorang Uchiha atau apa, dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan mata seperti itu tidak akan membuat Sakura terkejut jika pasien itu merupakan seorang Uchiha atau seorang hantu sekalipun, tetapi hal lain yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya yang selama tiga hari lebih merawat Uchiha itu tidak mengetahui apapun, lebih tepatnya tidak diberitahu apapun. Tentu saja Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Apa semua orang mengetahui ini selain aku, Tsunade- _sama_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya dua ANBU itu, aku, dan Shikamaru saja yang mengetahuinya." Bagaimanapun Sakura yakin mereka memiliki alasan yang kuat sehingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu, bahkan Shizune tidak mengetahuinya juga.

"Jika orang-orang tahu dia seorang Uchiha, mengingat ada beberapa mata-mata dari Klan Kazekage berkeliaran disini, pasti mereka akan membunuh Uchiha itu."

"Itu terlihat seperti kita sedang menghianati Klan Kazekage karena telah merawat dan bukannya membunuh Uchiha , benar Tsunade- _sama_?"

"Kau salah Sakura. Jika kita membunuhnya atau melaporkannya pada mata-mata Kazekage maka kita akan mendapat bencana. Orang Kazekage yang bertarung dengan Uchiha itu merupakan salah satu orang penting dan salah satu yang terkuat dari Klan Kazekage. Ia adalah Gaara. Putra bungsu dari pemimpin klan itu sekarang. Dan Gaara itu meminta kita mengobati Uchiha."

Tsunade berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Jika Gaara itu melihat si Uchiha mati, ia pasti tidak akan memaafkan kita dan akan melakukan hal buruk pada desa kita ini. Kau mengerti sekarang Sakura?"

Ya, Sakura mengerti. Sekarang semua tentang masalah ini sudah cukup jelas baginya dan merasa bersyukur karena telah berakhir. Ia bersyukur pasien Uchiha itu menghilang hari ini. Bersyukur teman-teman Uchiha itu datang dan membawanya segera pergi dari desa. Jika saat ini orang-orang Kazekage menyadari ada seorang Uchiha, tentu sudah terlambat bagi mereka. Dan Konoha bisa memberi alasan 'tidak mengetahui apapun' dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

" _Hai,_ Tsunade- _sama._ Saya mengerti. _"_ Jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu, Tsunade memberikan kesempatan untuk Sakura menceritakan kejadian saat Sasuke Uchiha itu menghilang. Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan saat ia terkejut dengan pulihnya tubuh pasien itu dengan cepat. Lalu Tsunade menjelaskan jika itu mungkin adalah sebuah teknik khusus yang hanya dimiliki orang-orag tertentu yang dimiliki oleh salah satu teman yang datang menjemput Sasuke saat itu. Karena Sakura maupun Tsunade tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung, mereka tidak bisa memastikannaya.

Lama mereka berbicara hingga waktu telah menunjkkan pukul Sembilan lebih. Sebelum mengizinkan Sakura pulang, Tsunade meminta Sakura untuk pergi melakukan misi di luar desa besok pagi-pagi. Ia akan pergi bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Lee. Rincian misinya akan dijelaskan besok. Sakura sempat protes karena ini terlalu mendadak untukknya.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan temanmu Ino itu yang tiba-tiba mengudurkan diri dari misi dan meminta orang lain menggantikannya karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus ia kerjakan. Begitulah yang ia sampaikan padaku saat aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit tadi." Tsunade juga ikut protes,

'Ah, Ino itu … awas saja jika ia bertemu dengannya akan ia tarik rambut wanita itu hingga putus sehingga tak ada lagi rambut panjang yang ia bangga-banggakan itu' Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Terpaksa Sakura menyetujuinya.

Tsunade juga meminta Sakura membantu menyusun buku-buku baru yang ada di meja ke rak khusus untuk buku-buku yang belum dibaca. Tsunade lalu mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam sebentar, meski sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi Sakura tidak menolak, karena jujur saja ia juga merasa lapar. Mereka makan di kedai kecil dekat kantor _Hokage._ Sangat merepotkan karena setelahnya Tsunade mabuk. Mabuk berat. Jadi Sakura harus kembali ke kantor untuk mengantarkan gurunya itu. Disana ia melihat Shizune yang sedang memeriksa hasil kerja Tsunade. Sakura menyapanya sebentar. Mendengar keluhan Shizune sebentar. Sepertinya Sakura lebih beruntung daripada seniornya itu. Baru setelah hampir tengah malam, Sakura baru bisa pulang.

 _Flashback end._

Sebentar lagi Sakura sampai di halaman rumahnya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir ibunya akan meneriakinya karena pulang tengah malam. Sejak Sakura telah mendapat pekerjaan sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Awalnya tentu saja orang tuanya menolak hal itu. Tapi dengan bujukan Sakura terus-menerus, akhirnya ia diizinkan tinggal sendiri. Tapi meskipun punya rumah sendiri, Sakura lebih sering pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Hanya saat-saat tertentu saja ia tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Dan juga akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja alasannya karena pekerjaan.

Sakura merasakan orang yang mengikutinya itu semakin mendekat. Ia mulai mengumpulkan _chakra_ di kepalan tangannya. Orang itu berada tepat di belakang Sakura sekarang. Tanpa ragu Sakura berbalik dan melayangkan tinju brutalnya tepat diwajah sang penguntitt. Dalam sekejap orang itu terpental jauh dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang karena merasa telah memberi pelajaran bagi penguntit itu. Ia berharap penguntit yang sekilas tampak memiliki rambut yang berwarna _kuning_ itu mengambil pelajaran yang Sakura berikan sehingga berhenti mengganggu wanita-wanita mada lagi dan masyarakat tidak resah lagi.

'Tunggu tunggu … berambut kuning?' Sakura membelalakkan matanya yang besar menjadi lebih besar. Ia segera berlari menuju orang yang ia tinju tepat di wajahnya beberapa saat lalu itu.

Ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Orang itu adalah Naruto! Terlihat darah mengalir dari hidungya dan beberapa lebam di wajahnya akibat pukulan Sakura. Dan Narutonya itu tak sadarkan diri di tanah, sekali lagi karena pukulan yang diberikan Sakura.

Ya, Narutonya. Orang yang pingsan ini adalah orang yang Sakura rindukan selama ini. ia baru teringat bahwa Naruto akan kembali malam ini. Sakura berjongkok memperhatikan wajah lebam Naruto sebelum akhirnya menggendongnya di punggungnya.

" _Baka …."_ Kata Sakura. Senyum manis terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

… _end of chapter 3_

 _Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! OK? :D_

Oh! tentang _Kota Zasshi_ , jangan pedulikan. Aku butuh nama tempat untuk kota diatas. dan hanya kata ' _zasshi'_ saja yang muncul di otak bodohku ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Xixixixixixixi ... XD

 _And, Thank you so much for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_..._

Chapter 4

Seorang lelaki duduk sambil bertopang dagu mengawasi gerak-gerik seseorang yang lain yang tengah sibuk kesana-kemari melakukan sesuatu. Lelaki yang di hidungnya tertempel _plaster_ luka itu memandang tanpa berkedip. Betapa rindunya ia dengan wanita yang sedang diperhatikannya itu. Ia merindukan semuanya tentangnya, mulai dari rambut _pink sakura_ itu yang mungkin tak ada duanya di Konoha, lalu mata _emerald_ miliknya yang begitu indah, senyuman yang begitu manis dan membuatnya selalu ingin melihat lagi dan lagi, dan …

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku seperti itu? Cepat makan sarapanmu! _Baka!"_ Dan … suara serta omelan-omelan wanita ini tentu saja.

Wanita itu lalu duduk dihadapannya. Mulai menyiapkan sarapannya. Ia begitu terlihat terburu-buru.

"Sakura- _chan_ , apa misimu itu tidak bisa ditunda kali ini saja demi diriku?" Rajuk si pria.

"Tidak bisa Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana _Hokage_ kita! Lagipula sebagai seorang ninja sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk …"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto menyela. "Ya ya ya … aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti Sakura- _chan._ " Katanya. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab si wanita. "Nanti Shikamaru baru akan menjelaskan rincian misinya."

Terdengar Naruto membuang nafas keras. Ia lalu mulai melahap sarapan dihadapannya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi Sakura- _chan,_ aku hanya akan tinggal 2 hari. _Baa-chan_ telah mempersiapkan misi lainnya untukku." _Baa-chan_ yang dimaksud disini tidak lain adalah sang _Hokage,_ Tsunade- _sama._

"Telan dulu makanan di mulutmu lalu bicara!" Wajah Naruto terlihat sedih memandang kosong makanan di depannya. Sakura juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan ini. Mereka adalah seorang _shinobi._ Jadi sudah sewajarnya memenuhi kewajiban mereka untuk melakukan misi yang diperintahkan. Tidak bisa seenaknya. Mungkin jika salah seorang atau keduanya bukan _shinobi,_ semuanya akan menjadi mudah. Mereka akan bisa melakukan apapun berdua setiap hari, seperti melakukan kencan romantis atau semacamnya.

Tapi dengan menjadi _shinobi_ lah mereka bisa bertemu. Jika mereka bukan _shinobi_ , mungkin saat ini Sakura maupun Naruto tidak akan mengenali satu sama keduanya tidak menyesal. Tidak pernah. Apalagi Naruto. Sejak kecil cita-citanya adalah untuk menjadi seorang _hokage_. Dan itu tidak pernah berubah. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun sehingga ia bisa melindungi Konoha dari apapun. Dan itu juga yang membuat Sakura menyukai lelaki ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu menunggumu Naruto." Kata Sakura lembut. Senyum kecil mengiringi kata-katanya.

"Erm … maksudku kau tahu … rumah kita Konoha jadi …" Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana. Naruto adalah ninja yang kuat dan telah diakui kehebatannya, jadi pria ini mendapatkan misi lebih banyak dari _shinobi_ biasa. Jika dipikirkan lagi tidak hanya Ino yang memiliki orang luar biasa seperti Shikamaru di sisinya. Ia juga. Sakura selalu ingin menjadi rumah untuk pria yang dicintainya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari makanan ke Sakura. Ia tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang bersih. Entah pergi kemana sedihnya tadi.

"Kau sangat menyukaiku, eh, Sakura- _chan?"_ Goda Naruto.

" _Baka!_ Itu adalah kau yang sangat menyukaiku!" Balas Sakura dengan suara yang kencang dan sedikit bergetar.

Naruto tertawa lepas. Kesedihan itu telah benar-benar tak tampak lagi. Lelaki ini sangat ceria, lelaki ini memiliki suatu karisma yang membuat orang-orang akan berada di sisinya dan akan membuat orang-orang itu bahagia. Termasuk Sakura tentu saja. Ia bahagia .

"Kau benar Sakura- _chan,_ aku memang adalah orang yang sangat menyukaimu itu." Perkataan Naruto hampir membuat Sakura tersedak dengan makanan di mulutnya. Meski Sakura sering mendengar perkataan manis keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi kali ini terlihat keseriusan di wajah Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap dirinya. Dan jujur Sakura senang mendengarnya. Sangat.

"Baguslah, itu berarti kau tidak bertemu wanita yang menarik perhatianmu dalam misimu yang lalu." Karena Sakura tidak tahu harus menaggapi bagaimana, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah kesal. Dan itu sangat lucu menurut Sakura.

"Sebenarnya Sakura- _chan,_ ada seorang wanita yang menarik perhatianku. Dia sangat cantik dan lemah-lembut." Kata Naruto menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat menggoda.

Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam tentu saja mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Aku juga bertemu seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan. Ia adalah lelaki paling tampan yag pernah ku temuai sepanjang dua puluh empat tahunku ini, tahu tidak?" Sakura teringat bagaimana Ino dulu pernah mengatakannya.

"Aku sering menghabiskan banyak waktuku bersama wanita itu selama misi. Dia juga sangat baik. Bisa-bisa aku menyukainya." Lanjut Naruto. Rautnya berubah kesal kembali.

"Pria tampan itu adalah pasienku. Dan aku merawatnya selama tiga hari lebih di rumah sakit. Bisa-bisa aku …" Belum sempat Sakura selesai dengan ucapannya lagi-lagi Naruto menyela perkataannya. Kali ini ia berteriak seperti anak kecil.

"Cukup Sakura- _chan!"_ Kau menang. Aku tidak peduli itu benar atau tidak tapi itu membuatku … cemburu saat kau bicara tentang lelaki lain di hadapanku meski itu seorang pasien atau apapun, kau tahu?"

Sakura terkikik. "Baiklah baiklah. Tapi wanita yang kau ceritakan itu entah benar atau tidak juga telah membuatku … cemburu padanya. Kau tahu?"

"Aku minta maaf." Naruto terlihat gembira kembali.

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf." Karena Sakura lah yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua mengobrol ringan tentang banyak hal setelahnya. Dan Naruto menceritakan pengalaman tentang bagaimana misinya. Pria ini begitu menikmatinya. Begitupula dengan Sakura. Hingga sarapan selesai. Sakura dibantu Naruto membereskan meja makan. Lalu Sakura bersiap-siap untuk berangkat melakukan misi. Lima belas menit lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Dan saat itulah Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan Desa. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Shikamaru yang katanya masih ada sedikit urusan jadi jadwal keberangkatan yang direncanakan pukul 05.00 harus ditunda. Jika tidak, Sakura tidak akan punya cukup kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Naruto, melepas kerinduan satu sama lain, seperti tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat." Sakura mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Mengantar keberangkatan Sakura.

Naruto membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Di wajahnya tergambar jelas kekecewaan. Kecewa karena waktu yang mereka punya untuk berdua hanya sebentar saja. Padahal ia masih sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu tahu!?" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Menyentuh pipi lelaki itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Seperti aku tidak akan kembali saja …" Lanjutnya.

"Bukan begitu Sakura- _chan,_ tapi …"

"Kalau begitu tersenyum! Jika kau mengiringi kepergianku dengan wajah seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan bisa fokus. Kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadaku kan Naruto?" Sakura memotong.

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lelaki di hadapannya ini. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama kau mau. Istirahatlah yang banyak sebelum kau mengerjakan misimu yang selanjutnya. Aku juga telah mempersiapkan makan siang untuk kau makan nanti. Dan jangan lupa meninggalkan kunci rumahku pada Tsunade- _sama_ saat kau akan pergi. Ingat?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi mendengar Sakura bicara panjang lebar. Mengangguk lemah.

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar lelaki ini bisa tersenyum kembali. Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Naruto.

'Mungkin cara itu akan berhasil …' bisik Sakura dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat lagi kearah Naruto. Mendekat hingga tak ada jarak. Sakura mengecup singkat bibir lelaki itu. Lalu kembali mundur beberapa langkah.

Naruto diam kaku di kedua kakiya. Matanya sedikit melotot terkejut. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi lelaki itu. Dan setelahnya Sakura melihatnya tersenyum kembali. Tersenyum malu. Lelaki ini mudah sekali berubah.

"Jik … jika kau melakukannya seperti itu aku tidak bisa …" Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya canggung. "Itu tidak cukup. Lakukan sekali lagi Sakura- _chan!_ Setelah itu aku akan tersenyum sepanjang hari!"

"Kupikir itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari, _baka!"_ Kata Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum-senyum malu. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu pergilah dan … berhati-hatilah." Katanya kemudian. Ia tak berani menatap wanita di depannya. Ia sadar bahwa sekarang mungkin pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sakura pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Sakura sekali lagi hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah lelaki di hadapannya ini. Sakura tahu hanya bila bersamanyalah Naruto bisa bersikap seperti ini. Sakura memandang wajah malu Naruto untuk yang terakhir.

"Lain kali jangan mengikutiku dari belakang seperti itu. Aku akan memukulmu lagi karena mengiramu sebagai seorang penguntit. Kau tahu?" Sakura igin menggoda nya lagi sebelum ia pergi. "Lagipula bukankah sangat memalukan seorang lelaki digendong di punggung oleh kekasih wanitanya, eh Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sakura. Wajahnya kembali terlihat terkejut. Sebelum ia sempat membalas perkataan Sakura, wanita itu telah pergi dengan cepat dan menghilang.

Sakura telah sampai di tempat yang telah dijanjikan untuk berkumpul. Ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian hijaunya yang mencolok. Yang tidak lain adalah Lee. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya senang akan kedatangannya. Dan ia juga melihat lelaki dengan rambut panjang dengan mata _lavender_ yang sedang menatap kearah kedatangannya.

'Itu Neji. Kenapa ia ada di sini? Oh tunggu, Ada seorang lagi. Perempuan dengan gaya seorang gadis China. Tenten.' Sakura bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lama sekali." Neji melipatkan tangan di depan dadanya. Sakura anggap itu adalah sebuah sapaan.

"Sakura- _chan!_ Jangan dengarka dia. Kau hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Lagipula kau memberi kesempatanku untuk pemanasan tadi." Lee berkata dengan nada bicaranya yang ceria.

Sakura mendengar Tenten menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kau belum tahu jika ada perubahan tim, Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Benarkah Sakura- _chan_ tidak tahu?" tanya Lee.

" _Baka!_ Itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya." Balas Tenten. Memukul kepala Lee keras. Hingga membuat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi, ayo kita berangkat. Kami akan menjelaskannya sambil berjalan." Kata Neji tidak mempedulikan keberisikan yang dibuat kedua rekannya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera mengikuti Neji meninggalkan gerbang desa. Lalu Tenten dan Lee setelahnya.


End file.
